Meisuke Nueno
Meisuke Nueno (鵺野鳴介 Nueno Meisuke), better known as "Nūbē", is the main protagonist of Jigoku Sensei Nube and it's sequel Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo and Jigoku Sensei Nube S. Appearance Nūbē is a young man who has tanned skin, black slightly spiky hair, catlike brown/hazel eyes and has huge bushy eyebrows. Personality Nūbē can be both a great, fun-loving or a serious, focused man dependent on what you see him for. On matters of either spiritual or educational importance, he is a serious individual focused on doing the job perfectly. Not only does this allow him to conquer one yōkai crisis after another, but it also allows him to be a bit obsessive towards making sure his students learn what they need to and don't fool around or forget anything. (a problem considering the underachieving attributes of several of his male students). Outside his work, though, Nūbē is a fun, almost happy-go-lucky guy with too many faults to his name. He is always chasing after beautiful women (especially the more buxom ones), spending the little money he does have on pachinko, and consistently starving his way to payday while living off whatever they serve in school or the freebies he can get, or finding a way to get rich quick (even if it means using the Oni no Te to do so), all the while trying to avoid the scorns or troubles that his rivals throw his way. While he doesn't like living the teacher's life a good chunk of the time, Nūbē does find that it does have its rewards. Gallery Abilities Nūbē is trained as an exorcist to have many means of facing his yōkai encounters. The most powerful of these tools, though, is the Oni no Te (鬼の手), the result of a battle with a powerful oni, leaving him forced to seal its power within the stump where his left hand should be. This grotesque appendage, usually sealed within a black glove on his left hand, allows him to use his own spiritual energies combined with the powers of the oni both to attack evil opponents and for other means, such as communicating with other yōkai or freeing spirits. While Nūbē typically is able to control the power, he is usually only able to use a fraction of its true powers and abilities, for the oni is so powerful Nūbē himself can't control it. The oni is actually being held by Nūbē's Sensei, who died being consumed by the oni when trying to save Nūbē. Nūbē's teacher is also a powerful exorcist and the reason Nūbē wanted to become a teacher. In the sequel Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo, due to Baki and Minki go back to the hell Nūbē lost his ability to uses Oni no Te. Because of this, Nūbē finds a yōkai who lives in a mountain, Daitengu, as his master in order to regain Oni no Te ability without having Baki seals into his hand. After Nūbē completed his training, not only he regain Oni no Te ability, but also received a new power, namely "Oni no Te Neo" (鬼の手Neo). Unlike the original Oni no Te, Oni no Te Neo uses Nūbē's spiritual energy and releases the power like a blaster, which causes massive damage against both yōkai and the mortals, but it will costs almost all of his energy after he used it. Other than the Oni no Te, Nūbē uses other spiritual artifacts for his battles. The Sutra of the White-Robed Goddess (白衣観音経 Byaku E Kanon Kyou), a white paper-like sutra, is used by Nūbē to surround and seal certain yōkai phenomenon to either hold them down or exorcize them without the need of the Oni no Te. He also possesses a crystal ball which can make certain spirits and phenomenon visible to the human eye, and a set of prayer beads he can attack with or use as part of his summonings. He also eventually creates his own kudagitsune, a product of another kudagitsune he borrows from itako-girl Izuna and his Oni no Te, and has mastered several spiritual techniques such as the "youshin jutsu" (a technique where he can create a separate spiritual body that moves about by itself whenever he is asleep or meditating), and the separation of his physical body and spirit in order to transcend into other realms. Relationships Nūbē is currently the teacher of class 5-3 of Doumori Elementary and, as such, has some form of relationship with each of his students. Students *Hiroshi Tateno - *Kyoko Inaba - *Miki Hosokawa - *Katsuya Kimura - *Makoto Kurita - *Akira Yamaguchi - *Shuichi Shirato - *Masaru Kaneda - *Noriko Nakajima - *Shizuka Kikuchi - *Ayumi Kinoshita - *Ai Shinozaki - *Kento Kita - *Yuria Tachibana - *Seira Udzuki *Rumi Koyama *Mari Tomabechi - *Mamoru Takigawa *Yuki Ou - *Wazuru Moroboshi - Friends *Ritsuko Takahashi - A fellow teacher. *Ishikawa-sensei - A fellow teacher. *Ōtsuki-sensei - A fellow teacher. *Mami Kuroi - A fellow teacher. *Minako-sensei - Nūbē's teacher from his youth who died saving him after a Snake Demon attack. After being taken by the Snake Demon to hell. She was consumed by the Oni no Te because of her strong chi. Years later the Oni no Te possessed one of Nūbē's students 3 years prior to the current timeline. He found out that Minako-sensei was consumed by the Oni no Te. To save the student, Nube and Minako-sensei combined forces to seal the Oni no Te on Nūbē's left arm. *Yukime - A Yuki-onna who fell in love with him. *Yukibe - Nūbē's "son". *Hayame - *Kyōsuke Tamamo - Originally an enemy, Tamamo has helped Nūbē fight other demons on multiple occasions. *Izuna Hazuki - *Beberububu - *Bakki - *Minki - *Daitengu - Nūbē's master after he lost his ability to use Oni no Te. *Ushimitsu-sensei - *Carla Singh - Originally an enemy, after Carla's power was under Kirin's controls and being lives together with Yukime, he helped Nūbē fight other demons on multiple occasions. History Past Events Five years before the start of the story, Nūbē saved Yukime from a hunter. Story Events Jigoku Sensei Nube Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo 12 years after the end of the original Jigoku Sensei Nube manga, Nūbē is called back to the Doumori Elementary from Kyushuu by Ishikawa-sensei, due to the yōkai being appears in the school once again. Reibaishi Izuna: Ascension In the alternate timeline, It's revealed that Nūbē has "lost" his life against Byakko due to he protects the kids and Izuna from Byakko's judgment. After discovering that Izuna time-travel back to the past to save Nūbē's life, he tells Izuna that it's useless to changing past as it may only create another alternate timeline, the worst situation may will cause Izuna lost all of her friends that she meets in prior 3 years. Then, Nūbē tells Izuna back to her future timeline. After Izuna changed the past, Nūbē survived from the incident and went through the events of original Jigoku Sensei Nube manga. Currently, Nūbē is lives in Kyushuu with Yukime. One year after En no Gon Gento Gakushi Genzan's defeats and Chikara's sacrifice, Nūbē was called back to Tokyo by a woman, who need helps to encounters yōkai. Though Yukime mistakenly thought that Nūbē was cheating her, Nūbē noticed her being misunderstood him and finds her. After Nūbē found Yukime at a Dōmori Hospital, he explained to her that it's misunderstood and he didn't cheat her at all. After the situation was back to normal, both Nūbē and Yukime noticed that Izuna and Kyōsuke were angry due to the trouble that caused by Nūbē and Yukime. Nūbē and Yukime have no choice but run away back to Kyushuu from being blame by Izuna and Kyōsuke. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human